leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mienshao (Pokémon)
|} Mienshao (Japanese: コジョンド Kojondo) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 50. Biology Mienshao is a white and long bodied Pokémon with a small head and small, triangular ears. Its forehead has a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout. It possesses a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which have split ends. Its arms are almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in purple and split at the end. Its torso has one purple ring of fur around its midsection. It also has purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resemble pants, and its bottom paws are clawed. It has a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, is tipped purple and split at its end. Mienshao is respectful and is usually seen training with its Trainer. Its arm fur is used as a weapon in battle and acts like a battle whip. Before it attacks, it lets out a bizarre wail. It then combos its attacks that are difficult to see and overwhelmingly unstoppable, and slowly stores up power for a finishing blow. In the anime Major appearances Mienshao debuted in Search for the Clubultimate!, under the ownership of Delbert. Delbert used Mienshao in the first round of the Clubsplosion tournament; its opponent was Montgomery's , who was able to defeat Mienshao with a combination of and . A Mienshao appeared in Evolution by Fire!, under the ownership of Kylan. It was used in a Double Battle against Shamus's and , where it was partnered with ; both were defeated. A Mienshao appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! as a test specimen of Colress. It was forced to fight , and was eventually released from Colress' control when stole his data. A Mienshao appeared in Smashing with Sketch!, under the ownership of Ikari. It competed with Ikari in a Poké Ping Pong rematch against Ilima and his , but was defeated. Minor appearances A Mienshao appeared in a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Pokédex entries type. Mienshao uses the fur on its arms like whips. When it starts a series of attacks, nothing can stop it.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Big City Battles, a Mienshao was briefly seen under the ownership of one of Castelia City's residents. Marshal has a Mienshao that fought against Alder's in Unraveling Mysteries. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Mienshao appears as the Burst form of Shin. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations ( )}} ( ) Dragonspiral Tower}} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope, Rugged Flats; Meadow: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F) Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 3}} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 110}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fledgling Field (Back Boss)}} |} |} In events |Team Rainbow Rocket's Ambition Lysandre's Mienshao|All|Japan|65|January 20 to March 11, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lysandre's Mienshao}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20||'}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} |Vital Throw|Fighting|Physical|70|—|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=620 |name2=Mienshao |type1-2=Fighting }} Sprites Trivia Origin Mienshao seems to be based on an and also seems to have drawn inspiration from as well as a variety of martial arts, such as . The fur on its arms also resemble the shuixiu (水袖) or "water sleeves", which are long, white, flowing sleeves used by performers of s to express the emotions of their character. Some stereotypical representations of Chinese martial artists also depict them wearing large and loose s, often with the sleeves covering their hands. Name origin Mienshao may be a combination of and . Kojondo may be a combination of オコジョ okojo (ermine) and 道 dō (teachings, path), commonly used in the name of many East Asian martial arts (such as or ) In other languages and |fr=Shaofouine|frmeaning=From and |es=Mienshao|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wie-Shu|demeaning=From and |it=Mienshao|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비조도 Bizodo|komeaning=From , , , and |zh_cmn= 師父鼬 / 师父鼬 Shīfùyòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Master weasel" |ru=Миншао Minshao|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Wie-Shu es:Mienshao fr:Shaofouine it:Mienshao ja:コジョンド zh:师父鼬